Forever with your soul
by Ouji Roxas
Summary: Desde hace algunos años corre el rumor de que algo extraño ocurre en el internado Shibusen, y es que el primer Sábado de cada mes, desaparece alguien que trabaja en ese mismo internado, aun que nunca ha desaparecido un estudiante. Empieza un nuevo curso y Maka Albarn se prepara para ir a ese internado por el cual tanto ha luchado por conseguir una beca.
1. Chapter 1

_[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

_**MAKA'S POV:**_

- Supongo que ya es la hora… - dije para mis adentros, un tanto entristecida.

Me giré y di un último vistazo a la casa donde había vivido 16 años. Suspiré y, agarrando mi enorme maleta, me dirigí al autobús que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar, la residencia de estudiantes de Shibusen.

Sí, Shibusen, ese famoso internado para gente "muy preparada" (o más bien, extremadamente adinerada).

Aunque yo era una de las pocas excepciones allí. Desde que empecé la secundaria decidí que quería marcharme cuanto antes de la casa del mujeriego de mi padre, por eso, me esforcé al máximo en mis estudios para ganar una beca allí.

Me senté en uno de los asientos del final del autobús y recosté mi frente en el cristal de la ventana de aquel transporte, y miraba el paisaje, como poco a poco iba cambiando.

El viaje se me hizo largo, eterno, más eterno que los dieciséis años que había estado estudiando para poder entrar allí, pero por fin, después de tres horas de viaje en autobús entré en Death City, ciudad donde se encontraba la academia e internado de prestigio, Shibusen.

Bajé de ese autobús del que ya había tenido suficiente y estiré mis piernas entumecidas. Arrastré la pesada mochila por aquel lugar que parecía hecho estricta y rigurosamente simétrico. Un chico de más o menos mi edad, de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, aunque con extrañas líneas blancas en un lado de su cabello, estaba en la puerta indicando a algunos estudiantes donde estaban sus residencias. Me acerqué allí poco a poco.

- Hola… Yo soy Maka Albarn – dije con la voz aún un poco adormilada por el viaje.

- Hola, Maka. – dijo el chico sin apartar la vista de la libreta que tenía en sus manos. – Tu residencia es la 1881 – pronunció este número con una alegría increíble que me hizo hacer una mueca extrañada.

- Un número completa y absolutamente simétrico – se le iluminaron los ojos y yo arqueé una ceja incrédula. – Yo soy Death the Kid, el hijo del director. Mañana empiezan las clases, esta tarde es la presentación del curso, y aquí tienes el calendario de clases. – dijo con un tono de indiferencia peculiar, aunque más animado después de haber dicho ese número.

- Gracias – alcancé los papeles que me había dado y me dirigí a la residencia femenina.

Llegué a un edificio con el símbolo de Shibusen marcado perfectamente en la puerta, en forma de emblema. Entré y vi a un montón de chicas con voces agudas y ropas caras. Definitivamente no era mi entorno. Suspiré y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación ante la atenta (y asqueada) mirada de todas las chicas que supongo que se conocían entre ellas desde ya hacía bastante tiempo.

Llegué a la planta 60, habitación 1881. Saqué la pequeña tarjetita que me había dado… ¿Kid se llamaba? Y la metí en una especie de lector que tenía cada habitación. Entré y ante mí se abrió una habitación más grande que la casa entera en la que vivía antes. Tenía tres camas, lavabo, balcón, ¡e incluso tres escritorios con un ordenador cada uno!

Dejé caer mi maleta al suelo y alucinada me dirigí al balcón y lo abrí de par en par. Apoyé los codos en la barandilla de metal negro y encajé mi rostro en mis manos.

La vista de Death City era bastante peculiar, pero en realidad, me agradaba.

Después de unos minutos, el sonido de la puerta me hizo dar un respingo y vi como una chica de pelo oscuro entraba arrastrando varias maletas. Al verla, salí del balcón.

- Oh, hola – me dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Algo me decía que ella no era una de esas estúpidas e inmensamente ricas chicas que había visto en el salón.

- Hola… ¿Te ayudo? – dije acercándome a ella y cogiendo una de sus maletas.

- Gracias… - dijo en un suspiro ahogado. – Soy Tsubaki, ¿y tú?

- Maka.. Maka Albarn – dije con una sonrisa torcida. Estos momentos me resultaban realmente incómodos.

- Espero que nos llevemos bien, Maka. – estiró la mano hacía mi y yo la agarré con fuerza, en forma de saludo. Pero un estruendo nos hizo dar un respingo mientras Tsubaki murmuraba algo que no logré entender.

Frente nosotras se encontraba la silueta de un chico con una de sus piernas al aire después de haber roto en pedazos la puerta.

¿Esto es lo normal en Shibusen?

_¿En qué clase de escuela me he matriculado? _


	2. Chapter 2

_[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

**MAKA'S POV:**

- ¡AQUÍ HA LLEGADO VUESTRO DIOS, BLACK STAR! – el grito del chico que teníamos en la puerta (ahora, destrozada) retumbó por todo el edificio. Miré a Tsubaki que tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

- Black Star, que habíamos hablado de hacer destrozos... – dijo con voz resignada la joven de cabello oscuro.

- Pero eso no importa, puesto que soy superior a Dios no me pueden decir nada por un mínimo y reparable destrozo… - dijo mientras entraba poco a poco con las manos en su nuca. Me miró durante un rato arqueando una ceja y acercó una mano a mí esperando a que se la estrechara en forma de saludo. Le miré la mano extendida con miedo de que me destrozara, pero después de dudar, se la estreché.

- Un honor para ti conocerme, lo sé – dijo con actitud chulesca mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

- Eh… - fue lo único que logré decir.

- ¿Ves, Tsubaki? La he dejado sin palabras. – dijo orgulloso.

- Claro, Black Star… - dijo con paciencia.

- Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo dirigiéndose a mí con su peculiar tono de voz (que parecían gritos)

- Maka – dije indiferente mientras recogía la maleta que había dejado en el suelo y la colocaba en la cama de al lado del balcón.

Black Star, después de molestar un rato más con su ego, Tsubaki consiguió echarlo de la habitación y las dos dimos un suspiro de tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué se supone que es él? – dije mientras sacaba la última pieza de ropa de la maleta. Tsubaki sonrió.

- Es un chico un poco extraño… pero es muy buena persona – dijo sonriendo tiernamente. Pensé que quizá tendría alguna relación con él, pero no teníamos la suficiente confianza como para preguntarlo.

Tsubaki me caía bien. Era una chica sencilla y tranquila. Había ganado una beca como yo, supongo que por eso conectamos desde el principio, básicamente porque a nuestro alrededor todo era distinto.

Después de charlar un poco nos dirigimos a la presentación del curso. Shinigami-sama, el director y también padre de Death the Kid, con cierto toque de humor nos explicó las asignaturas que haríamos y que salidas teníamos a partir de allí cuando acabáramos nuestros estudios. El discurso duro poco y después, despidiéndome de Black Star, Kid y Tsubaki que iban a cenar juntos, yo me fui hacia la habitación ya que estaba muy cansada del viaje hasta Death City.

Me quité las pesadas botas en cuanto entré a la habitación tirándolas por ahí, y después en un movimiento los tejanos y la sudadera, que los cambié por un pijama corto. Me solté el pelo, y me metí en la cama, cansada.

Cerré los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, y creí haberme quedado completamente dormida, cuando un sonido me desveló completamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había acostado?

Ese sonido era como si me llamara. Abrí los ojos y me concentré en la melodía triste que sonaba suave a lo lejos.

Eran unas notas finas, elegantes, pero sobre todo tristes, muy tristes y melancólicas. Me levanté de la cama y me quedé sentada sintiendo como las notas corrían libremente por mi cuerpo. Suspiré y sin saber por qué mi cuerpo empezó a moverse siguiendo esa melodía por los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos de Shibusen. No sabía por dónde iba, no sabía dónde pisaba, solo seguía esa triste melodía de un piano.

Al final acabé en frente de una puerta, de la residencia de chicos. Concretamente, la habitación de música de la residencia de chicos. Hechizada, poco a poco moví el manillar de la puerta, entré y eché un vistazo, pero extrañada, no vi a nadie ni a nada, a excepción de un piano cerrado en el centro de la sala a oscuras, sólo iluminada por una vela que poco a poco se iba consumiendo. Cerré la puerta y poco a poco, tal y como había llegado, volví a la residencia de chicas y a mi habitación, en la que ya se encontraba Tsubaki durmiendo. Me metí en la cama como si nada hubiese pasado y me quedé profundamente dormida, con aquellas notas aun rebotando en mi cabeza.

**? POV.**

Escuché unos pasos acercarse y aparté mis dedos de las frías teclas de ese piano. Cerré la tapa con cuidado y me deslicé hasta quedar en una esquina de la habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras.

No sabía porque me escondía, si realmente, no servía para nada en el estado en el que me encontraba, pero ya se había convertido en una manía.

Vi como poco a poco una chica con el pelo rubio cayendo por sus hombros y los ojos esmeraldas entreabría la puerta y entraba con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Observaba la sala y, al ver que no había nadie, se marchaba tal y como había venido.

Después de unos minutos, aún escondido en ese lugar por si la muchacha volvía, salí y me dirigí hacia mi piano negro azabache. Lo acaricié con cuidado sin sentir nada bajo las yemas de mis dedos.

¿Era posible que me hubiese escuchado tocar? No. Es completamente ilógico.

Nadie me había escuchado nunca desde hacía años.


	3. Chapter 3

**[¡WAAAAA! ¿Esperabais con ansias este cap? / quería dar las gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión saber que os gusta mi primer fic, ¡y simplemente decir que espero que os guste mucho este cap!]**

**_[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_**

_**MAKA'S POV:**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté adormilada, como siempre, pero ilusionada porque era el primer día de clases en Shibusen, aun que tenía una sensación extraña.

Había dormido fatal, en mi cabeza aún estaban grabadas partes de sueños que había tenido.

Un piano, una canción, unos ojos rojos como el fuego… Pero pronto todos esos pensamientos se fueron de mi cabeza y, después de ponernos el uniforme (que se basaba en una camisa blanca, corbata y una falda plisada) nos fuimos al comedor para tomar el desayuno Tsubaki y yo.

A las ocho empezamos las clases. Estaba emocionada, pero resultó ser de lo más aburrido, pero cuando creía que no podría aguantar más y me dormiría detrás de mí enorme libro, vi como un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos bajaba donde se encontraba la mesa del profesor, y sin decir una palabra se sentaba encima de ésta. Nadie le decía nada. Nadie le miraba.

¿De dónde había salido? Miré a mí alrededor a todos los alumnos pero ninguno se inmutaba ante ese chico de sonrisa burlona que me observaba, y con una mano, me saludaba y me guiñaba un ojo. Me giré hacia Tsubaki, que se estaba aguantando la cabeza con las manos y tenía la mirada perdida.

- Tsubaki, ¡Tsubaki! – susurré para que solo ella fuera capaz de oírme.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo aún en el limbo.

- ¿Quién es él? – dije haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la mesa del profesor.

- ¿Quién? – dijo mirando disimuladamente.

- Ahí, en la mesa del profesor. – susurré.

- Allí no hay nadie. – dijo con una ceja arqueada.

Y así era, el chico de ojos carmesí había desaparecido tan misteriosamente como había llegado.

**¿? POV.**

Ahora tenía la prueba. Sabía que ella me podía ver. Oír. Sentir. Me senté en el suelo de la habitación de música, agotado.

Realmente cansaba concentrarse tanto en tu alma casi inexistente para intentar hacer que tu cuerpo parezca el de una persona humana.

Relajé todos mis pensamientos y poco a poco mi cuerpo fue convirtiéndose en la figura incorpórea que es. Sombras casi inexistentes.

Pero, ¿por qué ella me podía ver? Hacía tres años que estaba en esta escuela, sin rumbo, solo, únicamente con el piano. ¿Por qué, ahora, decidía aparecer ella?

¿Será que, quizá, es ella la persona de la que me habló él hará tres años atrás?

_***Hace tres años*.**_

Era débil, pero oía el murmuro de la gente a mi alrededor. Algunos sollozaban, otros simplemente… escuchaban. Abrí los ojos y vi la escena en la que mi cuerpo, sin vida, se encontraba en uno de los jardines de Shibusen. Las personas de mí alrededor, morbosas, observaban mi cuerpo descansando en el suelo, horrorizadas. De repente, se me ocurrió observar mi cuerpo, que era una imagen mía transparente, todo mi cuerpo se veía en colores claros y transparentes, y una fina línea de luz seguía todas las líneas de mi cuerpo.

- Esto es lo que deseaba… - susurré.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Mi cuerpo flotante se giró y se encontró con la silueta de un hombre con una capa negra que no dejaba ver ni su cuerpo ni su rostro.

- ¿Eres la muerte?

- No. – Respondió con voz divertida. – Este es el momento en el que viene tu castigo.

- ¿Castigo?

- Por haber provocado tu muerte. – dijo pacientemente.

- ¿Estás de broma? – arqueé una ceja.

- No. – dijo seriamente. – Te diré como funciona.

Iba a responderle cuando con un dedo me obligó a callarme y prosiguió.

- Las almas que no decidieron su muerte escogen un lugar, un momento, que vivir para siempre. Las almas que provocan su muerte deben permanecer en el lugar en el que murieron y buscar el alma con la que encajan o pertenecen, que, como llaman los humanos, es la… ¿Media naranja? – enseñó una sonrisa torcida. – Por lo tanto, debes encontrar a esa alma, cuidarla y protegerla, hasta que la vida de ésta llegue a su fin.

- Así que tengo que encontrar a una chica, cuidarla hasta que muera y entonces, ¿qué?

- No, Soul. No es una chica. Tienes que encontrar al alma que encaja con tu alma.

- ¿Y cómo lo sé?

- Lo sabrás.

- ¿Y si nunca viene a Shibusen y yo no puedo salir de aquí?

- Entonces… tendrás que quedarte para siempre aquí – dijo divertido. Chasqueé la lengua mientras observaba como desaparecía mezclándose con una dulce ventisca.

-.

Desde ese día, todos los días y horas de mi vida las había dedicado a intentar huir de ese maldito internado, sin éxito.

¿Y si era ella? ¿La chica a la que llevaba esperando 3 años?


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡ÑAAAAAAAA! ¿YA ECHABAIS DE MENOS NUEVO CAP? ¡ESPERO QUE SÍ! Y COMO SOY MUY BUENA, ¡AQUÍ OS DEJO UNO BASTANTE LARGUITO! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ¡ME ANIMAN MUCHO A CONTINUAR! YA ME DIRÉIS SI OS GUSTA EL RUMBO QUE ESTÁ TOMANDO LA HISTORIA O ALGUNA MEJORA, YA QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC :3**_

_****__[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

_** MAKA'S POV:**_

Los días siguientes en Shibusen fueron divertidos y agradables. Black Star, Tsubaki y Kid eran unas personas increíbles, y aun que eran muy ruidosos y egocéntricos (ya que tanto Kid como Black Star vienen de muy buena familia) no eran crueles con Tsubaki y conmigo y nos trataban bien y nos ayudaban.

Me despertaba, desayunábamos, íbamos a clases, comíamos, íbamos a la pista a jugar a baloncesto, estudiaba un rato y me iba a la cama a dormir. Esa era mi rutina diaria.

El sábado por la mañana me desperté temprano, Tsubaki aún seguía durmiendo. Decidí no despertarla y, después de vestirme con un jersey y unos vaqueros y hacerme mis dos coletas me fui a buscar algo para desayunar al comedor. Después de tomar un zumo de naranja y una tostada me dispuse a irme de nuevo a la habitación cuando las notas de un piano hicieron que todos los pensamientos que tenía en mi cabeza se desvanecieran y solo escuchara esa melodía. Y de nuevo me perdí en ese melancólico sonido y lo seguí inconscientemente, como si fuera hechizada. Mis piernas no hacían caso a mi cabeza, que se dirigían de nuevo hacía la sala de música de la residencia de chicos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, la melodía finalizó por lo que desperté de mi estado.

_"¿Qué hago aquí?"_ Dije para mis adentros mientras me daba la vuelta para volver a mi habitación, pero un estruendo me hizo dar un salto de sorpresa.

Había sonado como un fuerte golpe en el piano. Las notas hicieron un estruendo ensordecedor.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta sin hacer ruido y la abrí con cuidado intentando parecer desapercibida.

Me quedé bloqueada. En blanco. Paralizada. Asustada.

Estampado contra las teclas del piano vi al profesor Peter agonizando mientras un chico de cabello albino y ojos rojos se le acercaba amenazadoramente y le ponía la mano en su pecho. En el rostro del chico de ojos carmesí se dibujó una sonrisa amenazadora mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente y el profesor poco a poco se iba poniendo pálido.

Quería huir, pero mis piernas no respondían.

De repente, el profesor dejó de respirar forzosamente y sus ojos se perdieron en un oscuro vacío, mientras el chico que aún tenía la mano sobre el pecho del cuerpo inmóvil del profesor, hundió los dedos en el interior de Peter y, para mi sorpresa, sacó una especie de luz blanca de su cuerpo. Después de eso, el cuerpo del profesor desapareció como una tormenta de verano. El chico de pelo blanco se quedó con los ojos cerrados apoyado en el piano, y con la extraña luz blanca entre sus dedos.

Seguía sin poder reaccionar.

_"¿Qué hago?"_ dije para mis adentros.

_**SOUL'S POV:**_

Con los ojos cerrados, me concentré en el alma que sostenía en mis manos. Exquisita.

Dentro de mi sentía que hacía una eternidad que no comía, pero en realidad solo hacía una semana.

Jugué un poco con esa pequeña luz entre mis dedos, moviéndola, imaginando su sabor antes de llevármela a la boca. Tenía que disfrutar mi único banquete de la semana, ¿no?

Abrí los ojos esperando encontrarme con esa exquisita luz cuando, para mi sorpresa, me encontré con unos ojos verdes que ya era capaz de reconocer bastante bien.

Maka se encontraba dentro de la habitación observándome.

_"Mierda"_ pensé para mis adentros, mientras observaba su rostro atemorizado.

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba ella con el alma de ése viejo aún entre mis dedos. Me paré justo enfrente de ella y vi que sus piernas flojeaban, y, en un segundo, su cuerpo hacia la intención de desplomarse en el suelo.

_"Más mierda"_ chasqueé la lengua mientras intentaba cogerla, pero mi incorpórea figura atravesaba su blanca piel, y la dejaba caer al suelo.

_"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No puedo hacer nada, ¡soy un fantasma! Espera, ¿de qué te preocupas? ¡Simplemente para de pensar!"_ dije para mis adentros, discutiendo conmigo mismo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

Me senté en el suelo, agotado, mientras observaba el cuerpo de Maka Albarn que yacía en el suelo, inmóvil. De repente, me di cuenta de que aún tenía el alma de ese estúpido viejo en mis manos, y poco a poco, decidí comérmela.

Era la primera alma que me comía desganado. Mientras la saboreaba sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de esa energía que me hacía electrizar y sentirme un poquito más vivo. Me la acabé y ella seguía aún inconsciente, y como no me quería marchar de allí sin asegurarme de que ella no diría nada sobre mí, me dirigí a Elizabeth y la acaricié con el máximo cariño.

Era el único objeto que 'Él' (el hombre de la capucha) me permitió tocar en este estado. Me dijo que sería una conexión y el único entretenimiento para mí aquí. Así que tuve que aprender a tocarlo. Y en tres años tuve el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Me senté en la banqueta negra y empecé a tocar ese piano, a sentir el ritmo bajo las yemas de mis dedos, y cerré los ojos al sentir la melodía que producía yo, improvisando. Después de unos minutos escuché un ruido tras de mí y paré inmediatamente y me agaché frente a Maka que, con sus coletas revueltas se movía en el suelo, incómoda.

- Maka – susurré. Ella gruñó molesta y abrió un ojo. Después el otro. Después me miró durante un largo rato y al cabo de unos segundos, al recordar lo anteriormente ocurrido se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó de mí, apoyando su espalda en la pared. No me moví. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Ella quería hablar pero algo se lo impedía. Al fin, suspiró y se dispuso a hablar.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – pronunció en un susurro ahogado. Ante su tono y su rostro angustiado solté una risita.

- No, Maka, no voy a matarte. – dije sentándome en frente de ella, pero sin acercarme.

- ¿Qué eres? – dijo en un tono de voz casi inexistente.

- ¿Qué crees que soy? – dije divertido. Su respuesta tardó en llegar. No paraba de mirarme con sus ojos verdes y eso me incomodaba un poco. Hacía tres años que no hablaba ni tenía contacto con alguna persona humana.

- Un alien o algo así – su respuesta me hizo reír y ella, agachó la cabeza cubriendo su rostro con su flequillo rubio.

- Soy algo así como un ángel – dije guiñándole un ojo.


	5. Chapter 5

**__****_[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_**

**MAKA'S POV:**

¿Ángel? Los ángeles no asesinan a personas. Sin obviar el tema de que tiene una sonrisa maligna. Y esos ojos rojos como el fuego no me inspiraban nada bueno.

¿Ángel? Já.

Mi mente estaba funcionando más rápido que nunca, intentando comprender que acababa de ver como una persona viva, con su peso, y su forma, desaparecía en centésimas de segundo ante mis ojos, mezclándose con el aire.

Estaba echa un lío, quería saber más, quería saber todo.

Pero por delante de eso, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, aunque me había asegurado que no me mataría. Observé que la figura incorpórea y blanca que estaba delante de mí que se hacía llamar "Soul" me observaba divertido, como esperando algo de mi parte.

- ¿Qué has hecho con el profesor? – conseguí decir, al fin. Soul hizo una mueca y se llevó una de sus manos a la nuca mientras sonreía incómodamente.

- Digamos… que "le he salvado". – me regaló una media sonrisa enseñando sus afilados colmillos.

- ¿Cuándo quieres decir algo malo lo dices con buenas y poéticas palabras esperando que te crea? – susurré mientras me deshacía las coletas, que estaban mal hechas después de todas estas 'emociones'.

- Depende de cómo digas las cosas, la gente se lo toma mejor o peor… al menos era así hace tres años. – dijo sin apartar su mirada de mí ni un segundo.

- ¿Eso no es engañar o mentir? – dije mirando al suelo.

Mierda Maka… ¡Le vas a hacer enfadar! ¡No debes dejarte controlar ni por tu orgullo ni por tu curiosidad!

Para mi sorpresa, soltó una carcajada.

- Suena mejor endulzar la realidad, ¿nop? – Mi orgullo, insolente, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuchamos ruido fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo.

- Viene alguien – susurró Soul, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué estás…? – Vi cómo se levantaba rápidamente e intentaba cogerme para esconderme pero su cuerpo atravesaba el mío como si estuviera hecho de niebla.

- Mierda… te vas a meter en un lío, señorita. – se quedó a mi lado con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Unos segundos después, una profesora a la que no recordaba haber visto entró en la sala de música y me observó con mirada sombría.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, jovencita? – dijo entre dientes la profesora.

- Esto… quería… - empecé a mirar a mí alrededor buscando una excusa. - ¡Tocar el piano! – dije con una sonrisa dulzona. Observé disimuladamente como Soul arqueaba una ceja y se sentaba tranquilamente encima del piano. ¿Soy la única que le puede ver?

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces en la sala de música de la residencia de chicas? – se cruzó de brazos.

- Este… suena mejor. – dije desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Está prohibido entrar en esta habitación, está en las normas de Shibusen. – dijo con rudeza la profesora.

- Lo sé… lo siento, no lo haré más. – sonreí y puse cara de niña buena.

- Haré como si no hubiera visto nada si sales en tres segundos. – Dijo la profesora mientras yo, rápidamente me dirigía a la puerta entreabierta.

Antes de salir dirigí una rápida mirada a Soul que, encima del piano, observaba la escena, divertido.

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza. Y no sabía a quién preguntarle.

¿Soul existía realmente? ¿Era producto de mi imaginación? ¿Debía fiarme de su palabra de que no me iba a hacer daño? ¿Por qué soy la única que le puede ver? ¿Realmente es un ángel o me ha engañado? ¿Qué ha hecho con el profesor? ¿Qué era esa luz blanca que sacó del cuerpo del profesor? Y sobre todo… por qué, aun que tenía miedo,_** ¿quería saber más de él?**_

**SOUL POV:**

Esa noche me encontraba en la terraza de Shibusen, estirado, observando el cielo oscuro.

Realmente me sentía bien, era la primera vez en tres años que tenía contacto humano.

Ya no estaba tan solo.

Sonreí para mis interiores al recordar la mueca de Maka al decirle que era un "ángel".

Pero lo que menos quería ahora mismo es que ella se asustara de mi o se alejara… ahora que había conseguido por fin poder hablar con alguien que no fuera yo mismo.

No quería quedarme solo otra vez.

* * *

_¡Wolas! Siento haber tardado esta vez un poquito más en subir, ¡estoy llena de exámenes! Es corto, lo sé y lo siento, pero... ¡Aquí lo dejo! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ¡y que os esté gustando este fic!_

_Yo no te obligo pero... Si no me pones un review... ***Saca la guadaña*** Jajajajjajajajjaja no, es broma, pero siempre ayuda, en realidad me gusta saber vuestra opinión y si os gusta como está quedando así que... si lo haces, ¡te lo agradecería mucho! ¡Nos vemoooooooooos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_****__[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

_**MAKA POV:**_

Pasaron dos semanas.

Dos semanas en las que Soul no paraba de seguirme a cualquier lugar al que fuera.

Al principio decidí ignorarle, aunque la curiosidad me mataba por dentro, pero cada vez se iba haciendo más y más complicado.

Se burlaba de mi enseguida que hacía algo mal (era bastante a menudo ya que soy algo torpe) y la mirada burlona que siempre acompañaba con su sonrisa de tiburón me incomodaban mucho.

Y ya no os imagináis el hecho de que soy la única que puede verle y escucharle.

La única que puede escuchar sus estúpidos comentarios llenos de sarcasmo.

Soul ya no me daba miedo, bueno, quizá un poco, pero si quisiera haberme hecho daño ha perdido muchísimas oportunidades en las que lo podría haber hecho, ahora lo único que sentía era curiosidad, y molestia.

- ¿En qué piensas? – sentí el susurro de su voz desde abajo, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de mi mesa de clase.

- Pues, en lo que dice el profesor – mentí susurrando para que solo me pudiera escuchar el y los demás no pensaran que hablaba sola.

- Ya… - dijo irónicamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a no sé dónde.

Apoyé la cabeza entre mis manos y lancé un suspiro. Había intentado hablar durante estas dos semanas por lo menos mil veces sobre qué era él realmente, que había hecho con el profesor y porque me seguía a todos lados. Pero lo único que hacía era sonreír maliciosamente y desviar el tema, o simplemente, desaparecer atravesando una pared para luego, aparecer a la hora y media.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que la última clase del día había terminado. ¡Siiiiií! ¡Por fin! Me levanté de un salto y empecé a recoger mis libros cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí. Suspiré.

- Realmente estás empezando a tenerme harta Sou… - me giré para encontrarme a Tsubaki con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Sou…? – hizo un movimiento con su mano para indicarme que continuara la palabra.

- ¡Sou…lamente hablamos por las noches! ¡Deberíamos salir esta tarde! – Improvisé y Tsubaki sonrió.

- ¡Es cierto! Que te parece si… ¿Te enseñamos un poco Death City? – Y es que, no había salido de Shibusen desde que había llegado.

- Me parece buena idea. – dije con una sonrisa, cuando una brisa invisible sopló en mi nuca.

- Ni se te ocurra – oí susurrar a una masculina y grave voz. Intenté disimular mi reacción y acompañé a Tsubaki hasta nuestra habitación, ante la atenta mirada detrás de mí de Soul, que nos siguió durante todo el rato refunfuñando.

Entré en la habitación y dejé en el suelo mi cartera y me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta.

- ¿Te marchas? – dijo Tsubaki extrañada.

- Síp… quiero tomar un poco el aire – sonreí lo más real que pude y abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Soul apoyado en la pared de enfrente, esperándome. Suspiré y cerré la puerta y, con una seña de cabeza, le dije a Soul que me siguiera hacia la terraza.

Llegamos al punto más alto de Shibusen y vi como Soul me adelantaba fácilmente y se sentaba frente a la verja mientras yo me quedé detrás de él, levantada.

- Suéltalo ya, no te quedes con las ganas – dijo malhumorado.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – dije entre dientes. Esperé una respuesta de su parte, pero no llegó.

- Quiero decir, tú no eres nadie para decirme si puedo salir o no de este maldito internado – le oí refunfuñar.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Empecé a perder los nervios. – Estoy empezando a estar un poco demasiado harta de ti, de tus sarcasmos, de tus burlas, de tu constante presencia, de tu actitud de mandón, y de que me sigas a todos lados. – Esta vez se dignó a mirarme arqueando una ceja con el semblante serio.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida? – dije en un grito ahogado. Soul se levantó lentamente con la mandíbula apretada, intentando callarse algo. A paso lento se puso justo delante de mí, realmente era amenazante. Envueltos en esa silueta toda blanca unos ojos rojos amenazadores me observaban de muy cerca. Demasiado. Y cada vez más. Casi sentía los mechones albinos de su flequillo hacer cosquillas sobre mi oído, y justo cuando pensaba que estaba a milésimas de atravesarme, escuché sobre mi cuello:

- No te atrevas a buscarme, por qué no me vas a encontrar. – Su voz rasgada llegó a mi cuerpo en forma de escalofrío mientras su figura se desvanecía con la brisa y me quedaba sola y desconcertada en esa terraza.

* * *

_Esto empieza a ponerse interesante... no me he podido resistir a subir un nuevo capitulo ya que ayer no avancé demasiado con la historia... ¡Pero hoy sí! _

_Espero que os guste y que me dejéis un review, ¡que siempre me ayuda y me motiva mucho para continuar!_

_Nada más, espero que acabéis de tener una buena semana y... ¡Nos vemooooooos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

_**NO ONES POV:**_

- ¿Ya estás preparada? – Tsubaki observó como Maka salía del baño con un vestido color vino que le favorecía aunque no era para nada su estilo habitual al que estaba acostumbrada.

- Síp. – Maka pasó los dedos por su cabello suelto para acabar de desenredarlo.

- ¡Te ves genial con un vestido! - Tsubaki la halagó mientras la hacía girar para tener una vista completa del vestido.

- Bueno… ¿nos vamos? – dijo Maka nerviosa, ya que no le gustaban para nada estas situaciones.

- ¡Vamos! – Tsubaki parecía realmente emocionada de hacer un tour por la ciudad a su nueva amiga, aunque Maka tenía la cabeza y una parte de ella junto al desaparecido Soul.

_Aunque ella no se había dado cuenta._

_**MAKA'S POV:**_

Paseamos durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche por la ciudad. Estaba encantada, tanto Tsubaki como Kid y Black Star eran muy amables conmigo.

Fuimos al parque central, al cine, a todo tipo de bares, paseamos por un sendero que llevaba a un bosque al que decidimos no entrar porque era demasiado tarde, y al final acabamos en un Arcade.

- ¡Voy a vencerte! ¡Soy el rey y señor de los videojuegos! – gritó Black Star como si fuera la intro de un espectáculo. Tsubaki ladeó la cabeza, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

- No te lo crees ni tú, yo seré el ganador – le desafió Kid.

Después de eso se sumieron en una especie de combate mortal a cualquier tipo de juego y máquina, así que Tsubaki y yo, después de media hora viendo como casi se mataban, decidimos salir a dar una vuelta.

- Dime Maka, ¿te ha gustado la vuelta? – dijo Tsubaki después de salir de aquel ruidoso lugar.

- Sí, Death City es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba – sonreí.

- Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora? – Tsubaki se paró y yo miré a mí alrededor pensativa.

- Mmm – fruncí el ceño hasta que vi el lugar perfecto para mí. Se me iluminaron los ojos.

- Vamos a la biblioteca de allí – dije con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Claro! – Tsubaki se adelantó y yo la seguí, esperanzada de encontrar algún buen libro.

Maravillada vi como ante mi se abría un edifico con tres plantas a rebosar de libros, antiguos y nuevos, novelas y diccionarios, de ciencia ficción o románticos.

Todo lo que podríais imaginar. Me sentía como si formara parte de aquel lugar.

Instintivamente me dirigí hasta la sección de literatura de fantasía adulta, era la que más me gustaba, y además, la juvenil se me hacía demasiado infantil.

Busqué por una estantería repleta de libros hasta que uno me llamó la atención.

Tenía las páginas y los bordes con una especie de efecto que le daba aspecto de gastados y parecía antiguo y misterioso. La tapa era completamente negra y mate, sin ningún tipo de título o imagen.

Cogió el libro con tal delicadeza que casi se le cae por que era demasiado pesado y abrió la tapa, que dejó al descubierto la primera página con el título y la Sinopsis.

_'Criaturas olvidadas e imperceptibles'._

De repente, la imagen de Soul con su sonrisa burlona riéndose de mi inundó mi cabeza. Sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo, como si me faltara algo, pero me saqué esos pensamientos junto a la silueta de Soul de mi cabeza en cuanto Tsubaki se acercó a mi con una especie de libro juvenil que tenía pinta de romance pasteloso.

* * *

Pasó otra semana más en Shibusen, se hacían tan cortas que casi ni me había dado cuenta que llevaba casi un mes y medio en el internado, y cada vez me alegraba más de haber entrado.

Mi relación con Tsubaki y los chicos se hizo aún más estrecha, llegando al punto de casi mejores amigos. Salíamos todas las tardes a dar una vuelta, íbamos al Arcade, a la piscina, y aun que no pasábamos una tarde sin discutir o meternos en algún que otro lío, se habían convertido poco a poco en algo así como la familia que nunca tuve.

Soul no apareció en estos días. Ni si quiera sentí su presencia en ningún momento. Ni tampoco el sonido de su piano.

El libro que cogí de la biblioteca era bastante interesante, hablaba sobre las almas que nos rodean que no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos.

Pero no he encontrado ninguna explicación de algo parecido a lo que es Soul y por qué yo soy la única que puede verlo.

Realmente, no quería aceptar que estaba… algo preocupada y molesta. Después de no separarme durante varias semanas de él ni un momento, se me hace algo extraño que ahora de repente haya desaparecido de forma tan brusca. Pero nunca, jamás, iba a rebajarme al nivel de pedirle perdón ya que yo no había hecho nada malo.

_"Quizá soy un poco impulsiva, pero… ¡no es para tanto!"_ dije para mis adentros, inquieta, mientras me movía de un lado a otro de la habitación. Miré la hora. Las doce y media de la noche…

Tsubaki había salido con Black Star a algo así como una cita, aunque ella no lo quería admitir.

_"Creo que debería irme a la cama…"_ dije para mis adentros mientras me quitaba las zapatillas y las tiraba en cualquier lado de la habitación para luego, meterme debajo de las suaves sábanas de mi cama.

Di vueltas durante unos diez minutos y luego me quedé profundamente dormida.

_**SOUL POV:**_

Desde la terraza sentía como la brisa de primavera movía mis casi inexistentes mechones de pelo, enredándolos.

Contaba estrellas, ya que era lo único que podía hacer. No podía tocar el piano ya que no quería que Maka me escuchara.

Y no podía hablar con ella. Ni si quiera molestarla, y eso era lo más divertido.

Había vuelto a mi oscura realidad de siempre… encerrado en un mundo que no me pertenece y además que no puedo ni controlar ni cambiar.

Solté un gruñido de lo más profundo de mi garganta y, cansado, me fui a dar una vuelta por el silencioso internado.

Sin darme cuenta, acabé en frente de la habitación de Maka. Fruncí el ceño al ver como apagaba la luz alguien en su interior y me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la puerta.

Después de quince minutos, el aburrimiento y la desesperación de sentirme un poco más vivo me llevó a entrar en la habitación de Maka atravesando la puerta con facilidad.

Todo estaba oscuro a ojos de un mortal, pero para mí era fácil observar lo que tenía a mí alrededor.

La ventana estaba entreabierta, lo que hacía que las cortinas de un blanquecino casi transparente que recordaba a mi piel se movieran suavemente dejando entrar algunos rayos de luna. Había dos camas vacías, mientras que en una reposaba un pequeño cuerpo que respiraba lentamente. En la mesita de la cama ocupada, se encontraban miles de libros y un vaso de leche con cacao que no había sido terminado, e instantáneamente supe quien se encontraba en esa cama.

_Maka era tan obvia._

Me acerqué con cuidado a la mesita y abrí uno de los libros que tenía allí, y al leer el título, casi reviento a carcajadas.

_"Así que la pequeña Maka siente aún curiosidad por mi"_ dije para mis adentros, con mis ojos carmesí brillando intensamente y una sonrisa tonta en mis labios.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio que fueron rotos por alguien aclarando su garganta detrás de mí.

_"Oh, oh"_ pensé.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pervertido? – susurró la voz de Maka con un cabreo monumental.

- ¿Pervertido? – reí. – Ni que estuviera interesado en ver a alguien como tú – me giré con una sonrisa burlona para encontrarme a Maka con el pelo rubio cayendo desordenado por su espalda en forma de cascada y un pijama corto que dejaba ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Me quedé observándola durante unos minutos en silencio mientras ella, se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pues parece que si lo estás – dijo rompiendo mi visión.

- Pues estás muy equivocada – dije burlón. - ¿Quién querría ver a una pechos-planos como tú?

- ¿Perdona? – eso la ofendió.

_¡Me volvía a sentir vivo!_

- Perdonada – sonreí maliciosamente mientras ella bufaba molesta.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en mi habitación en plena noche?

- Alguien tan cool que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. – Sonreí.

- Tienes una visión muy distorsionada de lo que realmente eres.

- Pero si tú no sabes ni lo que soy – solté una carcajada.

- ¡Si me lo explicaras lo sabría! – la voz de Maka sonó casi como una súplica.

_Ese tono de voz hizo que dentro de mi algo de derritiera cálidamente._

- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, pequeña? – me senté en el suelo, delante de ella.

- No soy pequeña – dijo entre dientes.

- Lo eres. – sonreí triunfante.

- ¿Es que solo has venido a molestar? – me encogí de hombros.

- Es divertido hacerlo – respondí con sinceridad.

- Me das asco – evitó mi mirada y yo le lancé un beso con mis labios que le hizo poner una mueca asqueada.

- Vete de mi habitación, pervertido. – se levantó de la cama quedándose de pie justo en frente de mí.

- No quiero – Maka se mordió el labio, empezándose a hartar de mí. Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio.

- Está bien… Te dejaré quedarte con una condición. – Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara frente a mí.

- ¿Cuál? – arqueé una ceja, intrigado.

- Responderás a todo lo que quiera saber sobre ti... _con sinceridad_. – recalcó la última parte.

- Está bien… sólo sí… - dije pensativo.

- ¿Si? – ladeó la cabeza

- Sí tú también respondes a todo lo que yo quiera preguntarte. – sonreí triunfante ante la extrañada mirada de Maka.

* * *

_**¡KYAAAAAA!** ¡No sé si habréis notado que este cap es bastante más largo! En realidad, no tenía pensado hacerlo tan largo (tenía miedo de que os resultara muy pesado) peeeeero ¡al final he decidido hacerlo así a ver que os parece!_

_Por cierto, ¿habéis visto que relación tan extraña tienen Soul y Maka? Maka odia a Soul, Soul se divierte fastidiándola por que así se siente vivo, pero cuando están separados sienten que algo les falta... hm..._

_Si tenéis alguna propuesta o alguna mejora no dudéis en decírmela, ya que es mi primer fic y no sé si lo estoy haciendo demasiado bien..._

_¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba... Un review me ayuda MUCHIIIIÍSIMO a continuar con el fic, me anima saber que os está gustando e intrigando._

_Por cierto, me han dicho que falta algo de misterio... ¡Pero tranquilas! ¡Esto solo es el principio! No sabéis la historia de Maka, ni realmente la misión de Soul ni todo lo que puede hacer, tampoco sabéis quien es el hombre encapuchado y dentro de poco aparecerá un nuevo personaje que quizá... **no os agrade demasiado...**_

_¡Nada más! Nos vemos pronto... ¡y espero que hayáis disfrutado de este cap! _


	8. Chapter 8

_****__[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

_**MAKA POV:**_

Soul cada vez me confundía más y más. Estiré mis piernas y me dirigí a la cama a sentarme y me envolví en una manta.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? – dije mientras observaba como Soul también se levantaba del suelo y se ponía frente a mí, sobre la cama.

- ¿Eso cuenta como una pregunta? – sonrió burlonamente.

- A veces, te juro que me exasperas – susurré cansada y el me miró divertido.

- Es mi actividad favorita. – soltó una carcajada que intenté ignorar. Y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, en los que me dediqué a observarle. Siempre había pensado que en una situación así estaría desmayada, muerta de miedo, pero Soul no era como me imaginaba una "criatura sobrenatural".

Siempre soltaba carcajadas que retumbaban por todo el edificio y, aunque a veces se nota que está perdido en su mundo, cuando hablamos parece alguien muy feliz.

- Bueno… ¿Vas a preguntar o prefieres observarme durante toda la noche? – rompió el silencio estrepitosamente con su grave voz.

- ¿Eres feliz? – solté inconscientemente. A los dos segundos me arrepentí de haber formulado esa pregunta por el rostro sombrío que adquirió. Soul levantó la mirada e intentó no parecer demasiado afectado con una sonrisa toricida.

- Lo intento - su voz no sonaba tan segura como siempre. – Pero no es muy fácil cuando no puedes hablar con nadie, ni tocar nada a excepción de un piano.

- Ahora puedes hablar conmigo – las palabras salieron sin pensar de mi boca, como antes. A él se le iluminaron los ojos carmesí.

- Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa. – Aunque ahora llevábamos una semana sin hablarnos por tu culpa. – se llevó las manos a la nuca.

_Espera… ¿qué?_

_¿Por mi culpa?_

- Aquí el único que es culpable eres tú – me crucé de brazos, indignada.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero sí eres tú la que se fue! – bufó Soul molesto.

- ¡Nadie me prohíbe salir de aquí!

- Yo sí – dijo entre dientes, enfurecido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque debo pro… - paró un segundo, dudoso. - ¡Putearte! Eso… - soltó un suspiro aliviado.

- ¿Tanto te gusta verme fastidiada? – estaba empezando a cansarme.

- Síp. – Soul me hizo una mueca sacando su lengua.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Pecho-plano!

- ¡Gilipollas! – Harta me abalancé enfrente de él y le lancé mi puño furiosa, aunque no hizo más que atravesar su incorpórea figura. Me quedé parada frente a él con nuestras frentes casi rozándose (si su cuerpo no fuera como una cálida brisa).

- Te odio – susurré mientras me ponía en mi antigua posición.

Y es que, aunque no podía ni tocarle ni él tocarme, su presencia demasiado cerca me incomodaba por algún motivo. Soul hizo un puchero mientras se acercaba a mí y se quedaba a la altura de mí rostro.

- Me amas – susurró lo suficientemente cerca como para que los blanquecinos mechones de su flequillo rozaran mi frente y su boca estuviera casi sobre mi nariz, ya que él era más alto que yo.

- Jamás – me alejé tanto como pude de él hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la fría pared.

- Mentira – dijo quedándose en su sitio esta vez.

Y así pasaron otros pocos minutos más, sin hablar y con Soul apartando la mirada. La única luz que había en la habitación eran los casi inexistentes rayos de luna y la tímida luz que emitía el cuerpo de Soul.

Realmente la visión de él, sentado en la cama y con su tímida mirada hacía la ventana era hermosa. Me decidí a romper ese incómodo silencio.

- ¿No querías preguntarme algo? – susurré y Soul me observó extrañado, para luego esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

_**SOUL POV.**_

_Buena proposición para romper el silencio, Maka._

_Ahora… ¿Qué podía preguntarle?_

- ¿Crees en el destino? – salieron las palabras de mis labios sin pedirle permiso a mi cerebro.

_Eso ha sonado demasiado pastel._ Me fijé en Maka, que, enrollada en su manta y lo más pegada a la pared posible para alejarse de mí, arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – esbozó una sonrisa que me dejó casi sin aliento.

No era muy habitual verla sonreír. Me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta.

- Bueno… sí esto te responde: Creo que todo pasa por alguna razón – suspiró.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber? – sonreí como siempre hago.

- Esto… - frunció el ceño y puso una expresión pensativa.

_De esas que me encantan, como cuando está en clase, o con la nariz hundida en uno de esos enormes libros que encuentra tan interesantes, o cuando está haciendo los deberes, o cuando…_

- ¿Por qué mataste al profesor? – un escalofrío recorrió mi casi inexistente espalda. Mi sonrisa de estúpido se borró en milésimas de segundo y Maka me observaba con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – dije en un susurro entre dientes. Maka dudó.

- Si no, no lo hubiera preguntado – dijo con voz insegura.

_Suspiré. Había llegado la hora._

- ¿Has oído la leyenda de Shibusen? –_ Maka negó con la cabeza y yo asentí._ – La leyenda dice que el primer sábado de cada mes, un trabajador de Shibusen desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno. Siempre trabajadores, nunca alumnos. –_ Hice una pausa y suspiré al ver los ojos inundados de curiosidad de Maka. Proseguí._ – Como puedes imaginar, esas desapariciones son provocadas por mí.

- Pero… ¿por qué? – susurró débilmente Maka. Suspiré. Esto era tan difícil…

- Maka… yo hace tres años, me suicidé. –_ Ella abrió los ojos, asustada._ – Lo que ves de mí, es un espíritu o fantasma, como lo quieras llamar. Y el castigo que imponen a los que se quitan la vida es quedarse en el lugar donde lo hicieron durante… cierto tiempo. –_ Omití la parte de la alma que se supone que encaja con la mía y debería cuidar._ – Esa es la razón por la que sigo aquí. No tengo ni idea de por qué me ves –_ mentí._ – Pero se supone que la única conexión que debo tener con el mundo real es el piano. Veamos… Ah, sí, el profesor. El primer sábado de cada mes me llevo el alma de alguien malvado o con pensamientos impuros o que haya hecho algo malo y me alimento de su dolor. Cuando consigo un número, no sé exactamente cual, de almas con pensamientos impuros… dependiendo de su grado de maldad, puedo llegar a estar un tiempo de nuevo… **con vida.** - _Maka permaneció en silencio durante todo este tiempo. Sus ojos relampagueaban._

- Eso quiere decir que si por ejemplo recolectas vente almas de pensamientos o actos impuros, ¿podrías estar unos días con vida? - Preguntó Maka

- Exacto. – _dije entre dientes._ – Sé que es egoísta llevarme la vida de otras personas para conseguir unas horas de la mía… pero no sabes lo frustrante que es… vivir encerrado en un mundo en el que puedes sentir todo pero nadie te puede sentir a ti…

- No había oído esa… historia nunca – dijo Maka interrumpiéndome.

- Eso es porque durante estos tres años solo lo he hecho un par o tres de veces, la última, cuando me viste.

- ¿Y eso? - _¿Es que esta chica solo sabía preguntar?_

- Digamos… que antes no tenía motivos para volver a la vida. – susurré avergonzado.

- ¿Y ahora sí? – Maka ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. Sonreí ante su inocencia y me acerqué a ella sonriente.

- Eres muy tonta, pequeña. – _Mi cercanía le incomodó._ - ¿Por qué te molesta? No puedo tocarte, no es como si fuera a violarte o algo así _–reí._ – Ni ganas tengo de hacerlo._ – Maka se ofendió de nuevo y salió su orgullo que tanto me gustaba hacer flaquear._

- ¡No me molesta! – infló sus mofletes, cabreada. Sonriente, seguí acercándome más y más a ella. Las puntas de nuestras narices ya se traspasaban, y poco a poco me acerqué a su oído. Estaba temblando literalmente.

- Tus acciones no dicen lo mismo – susurré bajo su cuello, lo que hizo que todo su cuerpo diera un respingo. Me alejé con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Eres molesto… - dijo desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

* * *

**_Oh, oh... Maka, Maka... ¿por qué te incomoda tanto la presencia de Soul cerca de ti? e_e _**

**_Quería dar millones y miles y miles de gracias a todos los reviews que me habéis dejado. (¡Sois demasiado tiernas todas!) Realmente me animan tanto que he decidido hacer los capítulos más largos (como habréis podido observar) y bueno... hoy he avanzado bastante con la historia y he desvelado un misterio... ¿Qué os ha parecido lo que hace Soul con las almas de las personas malvadas? ¿Y cual será el motivo por el que ahora querrá volver a la vida?_**

**_¡Nada más que añadiiiiiir! Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda ya que para mi escribir esto es una especie de vicio (¡no puedo parar!) y bueno, decir como siempre y como sabéis que vuestros reviews me ayudan mucho a continuar y a mejorar, así que espero uno en este cap de cada una de las lectoras/es diciéndome que les ha parecido! _**

**_¡Me despido ya que no tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Nos vemos muy prontito!_ **


	9. Chapter 9

_****__[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

_**MAKA POV:**_

Y seguimos hablando durante casi el resto de la noche, sobre tonterías… buscando cualquier excusa para discutir de nuevo. Soul se divertía molestándome como llevaba haciendo semanas atrás.

- Argh, te odio – dije entre dientes mientras hundía un libro pesado en su cabeza. Soul hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada.

- Alguien viene hacia aquí – dijo en un susurro. Entré en pánico.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dije nerviosa, buscando un lugar donde esconderle bajo la extrañada mirada de él.

_**SOUL POV:**_

- Alguien viene hacia aquí – dije en un susurro escuchando a lo lejos pasos y los susurros que provenían de su compañera de habitación y alguien más.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Maka en su límite.

- Maka… - empecé a decir, intentando tranquilizarla.

- ¡Van a encontrarnos aquí! – no paraba de moverse y balbucear, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

- **¡MAKA!** – grité, en un intento de hacerla parar. Ella se me quedó mirando.

- No pueden verme, a mí – dije en un tono más tranquilo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! – dijo entre risas nerviosas y rascándose la nuca. Suspiré.

- Eres rara – dije arqueando una ceja.

- Qué va – dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

Y estábamos a punto de comenzar otra nueva pelea cuando sentí como se abría la puerta.

- Mierda – dijo Maka entre dientes mientras corría hacia su cama y se tapaba con todas las mantas posibles.

Sentado en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Maka vi cómo se abría la puerta y entraba una chica alta, de pelo negro y lacio y con un vestido blanco que marcaba su esbelta figura.

- ¡Espera, Tsubaki! – sentí un susurro detrás de la puerta y vi como alguien cogía del brazo a Tsubaki y la llevaba de nuevo fuera de la habitación. Miré a Maka, que estaba envuelta en un montón de mantas y respiraba nerviosa, intentando tranquilizarse.

- Necesito una respuesta – sentí detrás de la puerta, que ahora había quedado entornada.

- Yo… no… no lo sé – sentí dudar a la compañera de habitación de Maka.

- Por… favor – susurró la voz masculina que la arrastró antes fuera de la habitación. Sentí como forcejeaban un poco y luego vi como la amiga de Maka entraba de nuevo y cerraba la puerta incluso con llave. Suspiró agitada mientras iba hacia el armario y cogía un pijama.

- Oh oh… - dije avergonzado, sabiendo que vendría a continuación. Agaché la mirada intentando no ver a Tsubaki.

Desvié mi mirada donde se supone que dormía Maka y vi cómo me observaba desde debajo de sus sábanas.

- Ven – leí en sus labios. Arqueé una ceja y observé como ella se movía para hacer un sitio en su cama. Esperé una reacción de su parte mientras escuchaba como Tsubaki bajaba la cremallera de la espalda de su vestido. Vi como dio unas silenciosas palmadas sobre el colchón para que me tumbara allí.

Y lo hice, obligándome a mirar a Maka o a cualquier cosa que no fuera a su compañera. Me estiré junto a ella y me metí de lleno en sus ojos de color verde esperanza, mientras escuchaba como su compañera se metía en la cama, y poco después, respiraba tranquilamente, profundamente dormida.

- Eso fue realmente incómodo… - susurré.

- Sí… lo siento – dijo Maka tan flojito que casi no lo oí.

- ¿Por qué? – sonreí extrañado.

- Por hacerte pasar por una situación así… - cerró los ojos, suspirando.

- No es nada grave… - dije mientras poco a poco me levantaba. Maka me miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – frunció el ceño mientras me observaba.

- Pensaba que esto solo fue para evitar ver cosas que no debía – revolví mi pelo. Maka se sentó en la cama y me observó haciendo un puchero.

- Puedes quedarte…_ si quieres_ – desvió la mirada mientras se tocaba el pelo, nerviosa.

De nuevo sentí ese calor tan "humano" dentro de mí que me hizo enternecer y, con una débil sonrisa puse mi mano en la frente de Maka, que estaba caliente por la vergüenza y la estiré en la cama como estaba antes y, un segundo después, me puse a su lado. Maka me miró.

- Duerme bien – dijo en un susurro.

_"Si pudiese dormir…" dije para mis adentros._

Después de eso, observé como su respiración se iba acompasando con la mía (aunque para mí no era necesario respirar, me sentía más humano haciéndolo) y Maka se fue inundando en la inconsciencia del sueño con cuidado de no tocar ni rozar un poco de mi incorpóreo cuerpo.

Era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos de mi antigua vida, poder dormirme y olvidarme del mundo real. La bonita sensación de despertarse una mañana sin recordar nada de lo que antes te preocupaba.

Yo no puedo huir de ninguna de las maneras de mi realidad.

Así que… esa noche, como todas las demás desde hacía tres años, me dediqué a observar estrellas…

_Aunque, esta vez, solo tenía ojos para una, que yacía a mi lado, y brillaba más que ninguna._

_**MAKA POV:**_

Gruñí desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Odiaba las mañanas, sobre todo cuando me despertaba el estruendo del despertador, que tanto me amargaba.

Suspiré y alargué mi brazo para apagar ese molesto sonido, cuando sentí que atravesaba una especie de capa de energía que me hizo cosquillas en la punta de los dedos y choqué la palma de mi mano contra el colchón de nuevo.

¡Qué lejos estaba el despertador esa mañana!

- Apaga ese maldito ruido, Maka… - susurró Tsubaki desde su cama.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, que me escocían por la falta de sueño, y vi enfrente de mí a un Soul sentado en la cama, más que molesto intentando apagar el despertador, pero atravesándolo con cada uno de sus movimientos.

- ¡Esto da asco! ¡Voy a vencerte! – gritó enfurecido al aparato electrónico. La imagen me hizo sonreír.

- Eres tonto – reí mientras apagaba con facilidad la molesta alarma y Soul me miraba con recelo.

- ¿Con quién hablas? – dijo Tsubaki adormilada.

- Eh… conmigo misma – improvisé mientras reía falsamente.

- Tienes un problema grave si hablas sola, eh… - dijo Tsubaki mientras se levantaba, frotándose el ojo derecho.

- Ya, bueno… - solté una risita mientras me rascaba la nuca, nerviosa.

- Menuda excusa más patética – se burló Soul. Le fulminé con la mirada y él se sentó en la cama mirándome siniestramente.

- ¿Te acuerdas de anoche, no? – Arqueé una ceja mirándole. Hice que no con la mirada.

- Oh… Maka… no me puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado… me pediste eso… y yo… - Abrí los ojos, mareada ante lo que me intentaba decir Soul.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEÉ? – grité bajo la mirada de Tsubaki que se cepillaba los dientes en el baño. Soul cayó en la cama riéndose a carcajadas.

- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara – siguió riéndose y se limpió una pequeña lágrima producida por ese ataque. – Dios mío, Maka, que no puedo tocarte, ¿se puede saber que imaginas conmigo? – dijo seductoramente mientras yo me ruborizaba cada vez más.

_ 'Eres estúpido' pensé para mis adentros._

- Argh,** ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** – ese grito retumbó por todo el edificio, y creo que también, por todo Death City.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, lo sé... antes de nada, pedir disculpas por haber tardado esta vez un poco más en subir... La verdad es que estoy bastante ocupada con el instituto... además de que me he comprado el **Silent Hill homecoming** (cosa que me quita demasiaaaaaado tiempo. Soy una viciada sin remedio) Y bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo cap... ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Lo de siempre, ¡espero vuestros reviews que me animan muchísimo para continuar este fic! En el próximo cap aparecerá el nuevo personaje que os dije que quizá no sería de vuestro agrado... muajajajajajajajaja! *risa malvada* *tos*_

_En fin, por mi parte nada más que añadir, ¡hasta la próxima y gracias por leer este FanFic!_


	10. Chapter 10

_****__[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Atsushi Ohkubo *gracias por la corrección:'D* y Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

_**SOUL POV:**_

- ¿Enserio me vas a dejar solo? – dije entre dientes mientras veía como se ponía su largo abrigo negro.

- Sí. Tengo que ir a devolver el libro a la biblioteca. – Maka cogió el libro y cerró la puerta dejándome solo, aunque por poco tiempo, ya que atravesé con facilidad la pared y fui al lado de Maka de nuevo, que se dirigía lentamente a la salida con un pesado libro bajo el brazo.

- Rata de biblioteca. Eres muy mala. Me aburriré aquí solo – protesté mientras ella me ignoraba.

- Parece que no puedas vivir sin mí – arqueé una ceja y cambié mi tono repentinamente.

- Pero por favor… he estado tres años bien tranquilo, sin que tu vinieras a joderme… - me rasqué nervioso la nuca.

- ¿Joderte? Si te he mejorado la vida – Hice una mueca fingida mientras se marchaba.

Seguí caminando a su lado hasta que, al llegar al jardín, una especie de energía me paralizó y me lanzó contra el suelo. Me quejé del dolor. Mientras mi vista se nublaba poco a poco vi como las botas de Maka se acercaban a mi rápidamente.

- ¡Soul! ¿Estás bien? – se agachó y yo sonreí costosamente.

- Sí… esto me ha pasado mil veces… - mi voz salía rasgada a causa del dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo. – Vete, anda… - dije mientras me levantaba, intentando parecer que estaba bien.

Maka insistió algo más, pero la obligué a que se marchara. No quería enseñar mis debilidades frente a ella, así que me resigné a ver como se marchaba de aquel internado sin poder seguirla.

_**MAKA POV:**_

Entré en la gran biblioteca donde hacía algunas semanas había cogido el libro de Criaturas olvidadas e imperceptibles, que no había sido de gran ayuda. Lo dejé en la recepción y me dirigí a la misma sección del otro día.

Pero… algo estaba mal… Me sentía extraña, observada, como si no tuviera que estar allí, así que decidí coger un libro rápido y marcharme de allí lo antes posible.

Cogí el libro más pesado que encontré y me dirigí rápido a la salida, no me gustaba nada como me estaba sintiendo. Hasta que me di un golpe y caí al suelo bruscamente.

- Maldición… - susurré mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Seguro que dentro de poco me salía un feo chichón.

- Disculpa… - abrí un ojo y vi en frente de mí una mano que me ofrecía su ayuda. La acepté mientras observaba a quien pertenecía.

Era un chico joven, algo más mayor que yo, de pelo desordenado oscuro y ojos azul cielo profundos. Me observaba preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me sentía perdida en esos ojos, que parecía que pudieses nadar en ellos.

- S-sí – dije enseguida. – Perdona. – cogí el libro que aún estaba en el suelo, le sonreí y me dispuse a irme pero sentí su agarre en mi brazo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Maka… - susurré confusa. _¿Para qué quería saberlo?_

- Yo soy Arashi – sonrió de nuevo mientras revolvía el pelo.

- Encantada… - realmente no sabía que más decir, así que nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

- Esto… es algo tarde, debería irme – dije buscando una excusa para salir de aquella situación.

- ¿Vives muy lejos? - _¿Qué te importa? ¿Eres un acosador o qué?_ Pensé. Y creo que él lo supo, porque al ver mi rostro soltó una carcajada.

- Lo digo porque, si vives muy lejos, es tarde, y no deberías ir sola. – dijo seriamente.

Y no sé el por qué, pero acabó acompañándome hasta Shibusen. Descubrí que a Arashi le gustaban los mismos libros que a mí, las mismas películas e incluso la misma comida. Era un chico amable y gracioso. Y bastante guapo…

Llegamos a Shibusen y el camino se me hizo demasiado corto hablando con él.

- Bueno Ara… aquí vivo yo. – dije con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Eres de familia rica? – soltó una carcajada e hinché mis mofletes indignada.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Gané una beca! – dije mientras le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso. Y cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuché:

_'¿Nos volveremos a ver?'_ Y… inconscientemente y sin saber por qué, respondí:

_'Cuando quieras'._

_**SOUL POV.**_

Me hervía la sangre que no tenía en mi cuerpo. Ese tío… como la miraba… Tenía ganas de pegar brutalmente a algo o a alguien pero no podía.

Impotencia absoluta. Eso sentía ahora mismo. Y encima, como ella le sonreía…

_¿Quién se supone que es él?_

_¿Qué está haciendo con MI Maka?_

_¿Con qué derecho cree que puede corresponderle una sonrisa?_

_¿Por qué no para de sonreírle a él y a mi solo me regala una de sus sonrisas muy de vez en cuando?_

_¿Y qué significa eso de 'Cuando quieras'?_

_¿Me están vacilando?_

Apreté mis dientes y puños. Cerré los ojos y todo sonido paró. Cuando los abrí de nuevo lo único que podía ver era las almas de la gente de mí alrededor. El tiempo se había quedado estancado y todo estaba en blanco y negro a excepción del alma pura y blanca de Maka, que de algún modo se sentía…_ cálida_. La observé con una sonrisa hasta que la energía y la luz de otra alma a su lado me llamó la atención.

A excepción de la cálida alma de Maka, esa era revoltosa, de una luz rojo brillante molesto y completamente fría.

Era un alma maligna. Y cuanto más se acercaba a Maka, más se tragaba su aura de purificación y calma.

Sonreí.

Esa alma no iba a durar demasiado. No si le estaba haciendo eso a ella.

* * *

_¡Un capítulo más! Bueno, ya habéis conocido a Ara... ¿Qué pensáis de él? Tengo que decir que físicamente debéis imaginarlo muy atrayente (al menos, en mi imagen mental, lo es jajajajaa) Y bueno, dentro de poco descubriréis más cosas sobre él... Es una pieza importante de esta historia. _

_Quería dar las gracias a Wintersnow723 por darme algunas ideas, ya que me había quedado algo estancada..._

_Que más... ¡Ah sí! He empezado un nuevo FanFic, es de Pandora Hearts pero no sigue la historia del anime y el manga, así que si os apetece leer algo... ¡he subido el prólogo! Creo que nada más... espero vuestros reviews impaciente (¡como siempre!) Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, gracias por leer el fic y mil gracias si os pasáis por el que estoy comenzando nuevo... y ¡nada más! ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Antes de nada, pedir disculpas de rodillas por la demora, al final del capitulo explicaré el porqué de mi tardanza y algunas cositas más :3 . _

_Por cierto, os quería decir que desde hace algún tiempo uso una canción en piano para escribir este FanFic que realmente adoro y que creo que sería el tipo de canción que tocaría el Soul de este FanFic, así que me pareció que quizá la queríais escuchar mientras leíais los caps para entrar más en la historia. _

_La canción en si, se llama **'Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion'** y es del disco de** Kingdom Hearts Piano Collections**. Y sí, como dice el nombre del álbum, es del juegazo Kingdom Hearts. La podéis encontrar por YouTube. ¡Decidme en los comentarios que os parece! ¿Creéis que sería el tipo de canción que tocaría Soul?_

_Bueno, nos vemos al final del cap donde explicaré más cositas. Ahora, ¡disfrutad del cap!_

___****__[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado ninguno de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Atsushi Ohkubo *gracias por la corrección:'D* y Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

* * *

_**NO ONE'S POV:**_

Silencio. Silencio incómodo y denso, si no fuera rasgado por el sonido de unas notas que a Maka le resultaban muy familiares. Observó a Arashi, que con sus ojos azules y vivaces le explicaba algo que en ese momento no le interesaba demasiado.

_**MAKA'S POV:**_

¿Cómo me podía afectar tanto esa melodía?

- Entonces la protagonista cogió un arco y se dispuso a apuntar a la presa cuando… - dejé de escuchar. En mi mente solo había espacio para esas notas.

- ¿Maka? – escuché a lo lejos. Mi nombre volvió a ser repetido varias veces. Sentía que alguien balanceaba mi cuerpo pero no me importaba.

- ¡MAKA! – sentí un grito ahogado que me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Dime – dije incorporándome y sintiendo que mis pupilas volvían a enfocar al mundo real.

- ¿Me estabas escuchando? – El moreno hizo un puchero tierno.

- Esto... Claro. – mostré una sonrisa torcida.

- No te creo. – Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo que estaba molesto.

- Bueno… - suspiré. – Ara, deberías irte. Tengo que estudiar. Y se supone que no puedo tener visitas hasta los sábados. – susurré.

- Entonces el sábado vendré a verte. – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba sentado y yo hacía lo mismo.

- Bueno… - dije con una sonrisa, aun medio perdida en las notas que seguía escuchando.

- Hasta entonces – se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo que me pareció eterno. Me liberó de su firme atadura y se despidió con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me tiré literalmente en la cama y me puse boca arriba. Cerré los ojos y escuché la misma melodía que me unió a Soul hace unos meses atrás. Se me erizó la piel tal y como me pasó la primera vez.

Estiré una mano hacia el techo, casi creyendo sentir su presencia, entrelazando sus incorpóreos dedos con los míos.

Cuanto hacía que no hablábamos. ¿Dos meses, quizá?

- Por qué me sentiré tan vacía… - susurré inconscientemente mientras apretaba mi mano suspendida con rabia, en forma de puño, intentando agarrar su presencia que, realmente, no se encontraba allí, si no, en la habitación justo arriba de la mía.

La sala de música…

_**SOUL POV:**_

**_Un mes atrás._**

* * *

- Hey… - Vi a Maka con el pelo semi recogido en un moño, dejando algunos mechones de su pelo rubio cayendo por la espalda.

- Bueno, bueno… - sonreí. – Pensaba que la señorita se había olvidado de mí.

Maka se sentó a mi lado, en el tejado del internado.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? – dije mientras me tumbaba con las manos entrelazadas apoyadas en mi nuca.

- Era el único sitio donde no he mirado. – susurró mientras miraba el cielo oscuro, que hoy estaba despejado.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Solo se escuchaban los búhos del bosque que rodeaba el internado y alguna que otra risa de dentro del edificio.

- ¿En qué piensas? – dijo Maka mientras se estiraba a mi lado.

- En lo hermoso que sería volver a la vida. – susurré mientras me desordenaba el pelo.

- ¿Por qué te suicidaste? – dijo Maka inconscientemente, para luego arrepentirse de ello de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué eres tan curiosa? – Sonreí. Ella se encogió de hombros. Suspiré antes de comenzar.

- Yo… era un chico algo… ¿Problemático? – Maka soltó una risita al oír aquello. – Oye, ¿qué pasa? – me hice el ofendido.

- Qué por cómo eres, lo imaginaba. – Se giró, poniéndose de costado para observarme. Seguí hablando.

- Yo pertenezco a una familia bastante adinerada y que debe mantener su estatus social a la altura. Y yo era todo lo contrario de lo que esperaban. Ellos imaginaban a un chico de elegante sonrisa, con el pelo perfectamente cortado y que llevara camisa todos los días. Amable siempre, respetuoso, conformista y amigable. Y yo soy tan capullo que creo que solo por fastidiar, fui todo lo contrario – reí incómodo mientras me revolvía los mechones de pelo.

- Me escapaba con la moto, iba a las afueras de la ciudad o a la playa y me quedaba allí todo el día, simplemente por no ir a clases. Por todo eso, me encerraron en este internado, y además, me obligaron a tomar clases de piano – Suspiré. – De aquí no podía salir para ver el mar. Tampoco podía escaparme a correr con mi moto por el bosque. No podía salir, y mucho menos quedarme en la habitación. Los profesores pasaban y me obligaban a ir a clases, aunque a veces, encontraba la forma de venir aquí al menos, una hora. – sonreí. – Bueno… por mucho que me obligaran a ir a clases nadie me obligaba a estudiar o a atender, así que mi actividad principal era molestar a la profesora, dormir y coquetear con chicas de las que ni recordaba el nombre. Por las tardes iba a clase de piano, realmente me gustaba pero no le di el placer de saberlo a mi padre. Él se cabreó mucho y decidió que me llevaría a un colegio militar durante años. Y después de eso debería casarme con la mujer que el decidiera, y darle nietos que él educaría. Me sentía tan encerrado… - Observé a Maka que me miraba con los labios apretados en una fina línea y su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Decidiste suicidarte por eso? – dijo en un susurro que se llevó la brisa de la noche.

- No. – dije al instante, sin pensármelo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me suicidé para liberarme. Para dejarles claro a todos que antes de perderme, de no ser quien era realmente, prefería… renunciar a todo…

- Maka me observó pacientemente. De repente, algo dentro de ella se revolvió y se levantó acelerada.

- Maldición… había quedado con Ara… ¡nos vemos luego! – Bajó acalorada por las escaleras y escuché sus rápidos pasos por todo el internado. Me incorporé, quedando sentado apoyado en las palmas de mis manos.

- Así que solo de nuevo… Soul… - susurré, perdido en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno.

* * *

_**UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**_

* * *

- ¡Bueeeenas Maka! – dije atravesando la pared para llegar a su habitación. Me quedé observando cómo se ponía unas botas.

- ¿Vas a salir? – dije con una mueca.

- Sí. He quedado con alguien para ir a la biblioteca. – dijo incorporándose y abriendo la puerta. La seguí.

- Oh, interesante, cuéntame más. – dije de forma irónica. – No será un tal Arashi, ¿verdad? – me puse enfrente de ella.

- Sí. – dijo moviendo sus coletas, exasperada. Me quedé atrás viendo cómo se marchaba.

* * *

_**UNAS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE.**_

* * *

Acariciaba las teclas del piano, expresando en notas todo lo que guardaba dentro de mí. Maka estaba a mi lado, sentaba en la banqueta, observando como tocaba.

Hizo un intento de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, pero sus cabellos me traspasaron fácilmente. Mi mirada extrañada por ese gesto tan cariñoso suyo se topó con la suya avergonzada y, ruborizada, se incorporó.

- Algún día me enseñarás a tocar el piano. – dijo intentando desviar mi atención de su gesto.

- Con lo torpe que eres, lo veo misión imposible. – dije entre risas, que ella me hizo callar solo con una mueca por su parte.

- No seas malo – dijo con un puchero que me hizo sonreír. Seguí tocando y aproveché para enseñarle algo sobre el instrumento.

- Oh… - me interrumpió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije parando de tocar.

- Yo… debo irme. – se levantó y se dirigió a la salida lentamente.

- ¿De nuevo? – dije entre dientes, mirando al suelo furioso.

- Adiós… Soul. – dijo cerrando la puerta de la clase de música.

- Adiós… - escupí mientras cerraba bruscamente la tapa de las teclas del piano, haciendo un estruendo ensordecedor.

- Así que esas tenemos, verás quien es_ Soul Evans_, Maka. – grité en mi interior mientras desaparecía de esa habitación.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? A mi me ha costado bastante escribirlo, no sabía muy bien como expresar como se sentía Soul, tan solo antes de conocer a Maka, tan olvidado, solo capaz de hablar consigo mismo e incluso odiándose por ser su única compañía. _

_Y ahora, que después de saber como se siente de nuevo al tener un compañero, alguien con quien hablar, esa persona te deje de lado por otra... Soul se siente realmente enfurecido e impotente. No sé si lo he expresado muy bien en el cap D: ._

_Bueno, los motivos de mi tardanza. Justo después de subir el Cap 10 entré en semana de exámenes finales, así que me puse a estudiar como una loca para intentar aprobar y remediar las horas durante el curso en las que había estado dibujando, escribiendo, y las tardes sin hacer nada a excepción de leer manga o ver anime (xD)._

_Después de esa semana, me fui a un viaje con mis compañeros de instituto a Roma durante cinco días en los que no tuve internet ni wifi. Estos italianos... ¡son unos rácanos! _

_Después del viaje, hice una recuperación, que por cierto, ¡he aprobado! ¡YAAAAAY!_

_No os diré que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar porque os mentiría... He tenido tiempo, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas, estaba cansada o pensando en otras cosas, y para hacerlo mal, he preferido esperar un tiempo para pensar en lo que realmente quería escribir en este cap y que me quedara lo mejor posible. _

_De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza T^T . A partir de ahora, ¡actualizaré muchísimo más rápido!_

_Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir. ¡Ah, si! Decidme en los comentarios que os parece la canción, si realmente creéis que sería una melodía que tocaría Soul. _

_Nada más, gracias por haber tenido paciencia y seguir este FanFic, te agradecería mucho que me dejaras un Review (¡me animan demasiado a continuar!) y desearos un buen inicio del Verano... _

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	12. Chapter 12

_****____****__[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado la mayoría de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Atsushi Ohkubo y Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

_**NO ONE'S POV:**_

Era una mañana soleada en el internado Shibusen. Dentro, en cada clase, se podían distinguir los susurros traviesos de los alumnos a los que no les interesaban demasiado las clases, en cambio, una chica de coletas rubias que, normalmente, estaba más atenta que cualquiera en clase, se encontraba hoy distraída, mirando por la ventana que daba al pequeño jardín del internado. Observaba sin ningún disimulo la figura cada vez más transparente de su amigo… o quizá, antiguo amigo. No entiende como puede ser tan controlador, tan exasperante, y sobretodo tan estúpido.

- Nya… Tengo hambre… - se quejó desperezándose el chico de pelo blanco que se encontraba en el césped del internado estirado.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no como un alma? ¿Meses, cierto? – continuó, hablando para sí mismo.

_"Para qué…"_ se formuló en su cabeza. Aun que sacó esa idea enseguida y volvió a su carácter juguetón de siempre, estirando de nuevo sus incorpóreos músculos.

- Esto es aburrido estando peleado con Maka… no la puedo fastidiar… ¿O sí? – susurró observando como las nubes se movían lentamente por el azul profundo y calmado del cielo.

* * *

_**MAKA'S POV:**_

- Bueno, ya pueden recoger. La clase ha terminado. – dijo el profesor mientras de fondo, sonaba el timbre que anunciaba la libertad. ¡Viernes! Tsubaki, a mi lado, empezó a recoger los libros y ponerlos en su mochila a mi vez.

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún lado esta tarde? – dijo, moviendo su larga coleta animadamente.

- No… realmente no, pero gracias – dije en un susurro mientras guardaba mi libreta y cerraba la mochila. Nos colgamos las dos la cartera y nos dirigimos juntas a la salida.

- Maka… desde hace días estás rara, ¿qué te pasa? O es que… ¿Has quedado hoy también con el bombón de Arashi? – la fulminé con la mirada al decir ese nombre y soltó una risita.

- No, no he quedado con él. Estoy empezando a creer que le pasa algo conmigo, porque no me deja en paz – susurré cabizbaja.

- Pues claro mujer, los hombres solo piensan en eso… - dijo Tsubaki moviendo la mano de forma despreocupada para quitarle importancia a la conversación.

- ¿Ah? – dije arqueando una ceja y moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

- Maka. – me paró en medio del pasillo y me cogió de los hombros. – Debo decirte algo. – cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. ¿Qué era eso tan importante? Me miró e hizo una mueca.

- Los hombres dan asco. Todos, sin excepción. Solo te quieren para… - me miró de arriba abajo dándome a entender a qué se refería. – Pero bueno. No tengo tiempo para darte más terapia. He quedado con Black Star. – Me soltó los hombros a carcajadas y me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿No era que todos los hombres son iguales? – me crucé de brazos, molesta fingidamente.

- Nah, él es diferente a todos – gritó mientras se alejaba a toda prisa y yo movía mi cabeza de lado a lado, bufando.

Volví a mi habitación en silencio, mirando a mis propios pies. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, de saludar a nadie. De pronto, sentí un escalofrío y una extraña energía que hacía meses que no sentía.

_¿Soul?_

Levanté la vista y me encontré con un cúmulo de gente. Me paré en seco y empecé a buscarle con la mirada, mirando a todo el mundo, pero no. No le vi.

_'Qué estúpida'_ pensé para mis adentros.

- ¿Buscas algo? – dijo alguien detrás de mí, provocando que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara y diera un respingo. Me giré intentando disimular mi ilusión.

- No. Nada – me crucé de brazos mirándole directamente a esos ojos del color de la sangre.

- Pues no lo parece viendo como movías la cabeza de lado a lado y gritando en tus pensamientos 'Soul' 'Oh, Soul' – hizo una patética imitación de mi voz con gestos teatrales a lo Romeo y Julieta, mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos.

- Esa no es mi voz – susurré, dándome cuenta de que la gente me miraba raro por 'hablar sola' mientras daba media vuelta, decidida a ir a mi habitación.

- Es cierto – suspiró. – Mi voz es demasiado cool como para imitar una tan irritante y aguda.

- Eres tan molesto… - bufé, sabiendo perfectamente que me seguía.

_'Sí, dios mío, es tan molesto que te derrites solo con que haya aparecido'_ sonrió satisfecha mi subconsciente, cruzándose de brazos._ 'Sécate la baba, que se te cae'._

_'Oh por dios, cállate'_ le dije interiormente. _'Eres casi tan molesta como él'. _Mi subconsciente puso los ojos en blanco. ¿A que punto de locura estoy llegando si tengo discusiones conmigo misma?

- Renunciaría al alma de un asesino para saber que te tiene tan entretenida en esa cabecita tuya – decidí ignorar su comentario y dirigirme a la habitación. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Ara sentado en la cama, ojeando un libro. Me quedé paralizada.

- Ara… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? – susurré en la puerta. Arashi levantó sus ojos azules profundos de la lectura y los clavó en mí con una amplia sonrisa.

- He venido a traerte pizza para comer. Y ah… uno tiene sus trucos para entrar – me guiñó un ojo levantándose de la cama y acercándose a mí.

- ¿Este tipo es un puto acosador o algo así? No se despega de ti… - dijo Soul detrás de mí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos. Intenté ignorar que esa idea empezaba a pasarse por mi cabeza.

- Oh… gracias por la pizza – forcé una sonrisa. - ¡Oh! ¡De barbacoa! ¡Es mi preferida! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – dije cogiendo una porción de la caja, encima del escritorio y sentándome en una de las sillas.

- Como he dicho, uno tiene sus trucos y secretos. – dijo mientras se sentaba un poco demasiado cerca de mí.

- Como he dicho – dijo Soul poniendo un ridículo tono de voz. – Es un puto acosador – dijo soltando una risita. Le fulminé disimuladamente con la mirada mientras comía mi porción de pizza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Ara mirándome divertido. – Hoy estás más callada de lo normal. – dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de una forma excepcional hoy.

- Oh, nada… simplemente que hoy me ha venido a ver alguien a quien no esperaba. – dije con un tono de voz que eludía perfectamente a Soul. Me dedicó una mueca frunciendo el ceño.

- Si quieres, me voy y te dejo con el violador para que hagáis lo que tengáis que hacer. – dijo serio, con su mirada ensombrecida y haciendo una mueca de asco.

_'Vete'_ le dije con la mirada, observándole primero a él y luego a la puerta. Soul bufó y traspasó la pared de la habitación con las manos en sus bolsillos, molesto. Suspiré.

- Realmente hoy estás muy rara – dijo Ara alargando el 'muy'.

- Qué va – reí para disimular. – ¿Y tú qué? No estás comiendo pizza ni na…

La habitación empezó a darme vueltas. Vi a un Arashi doble sonreír con malicia mientras me observaba. También vi mi mano temblorosa alzarse hacia él pidiéndole ayuda y el levantándose, rechazándola y soltando una carcajada.

Lo último que recuerdo es oscuridad. Y un dolor agudo en mis muñecas y tobillos.

* * *

_¡Buenaaaaaaaas! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Oh... ¿Qué planea Soul? Y sobretodo, ¿Qué planea Arashi? ¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho!_

_Y ahora... *Se arrodilla y pide disculpas* ¡Lo siento! Sé que dije que subiría más a menudo... pero he tenido un pequeño gran problema con el portátil, que por cierto, aun no está solucionado... :'( No puedo ver anime ni nada T_T Estoy desesperada. Pero bueno, por lo menos he podido subir este capítulo *Con muucha paciencia* _

_Veamos... me gustaría saber que pensáis que pasará en el próximo capítulo, opiniones, cualquier crítica que me ayude a mejorar... ¡En los reviews! _

_Como ya sabéis, me animan mucho a continuar con este fic. ^_^_

_Creo que no tengo que decir nada más, muchas gracias por seguir este FanFic a pesar de la espera y muchísimas gracias si me comentas algo en los reviews! _

_Un abrazo y... ¡hasta el próximo cap! _

_P.D: Realmente se me hace muy incómodo no poder responderos así que si queréis comentarme algo y que os responda tomaos la libertad de enviarme un privado, ¡no me molesta para nada!_

_¡Byeeeee! \._./_


	13. Chapter 13

_****__****____****__¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que disfrutéis mucho de este cap... es algo así como "especial" por que es bastante más largo de lo normal y pasan muchas cosas... Espero que no se os haga pesado y aburrido D: ¡Nos vemos al final del cap!_

_****__****____****__[Simplemente recordar que yo no he creado la mayoría de los personajes que saldrán en este fic, todo pertenece a Soul Eater de Atsushi Ohkubo y Square Enix, sin más demora... ¡Qué empiece el show!]_

* * *

_**MAKA POV:**_

Miré a mí alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde procedían las notas de ese piano angustiado que resonaban por toda la habitación oscura en la que me encontraba. Caminé y caminé mientras las paredes se iban ensanchando cada vez que daba un paso.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – susurré mientras continuaba caminando, para luego, empezar a correr al sentir la angustia de ese lugar infinito y oscuro.

De repente, las paredes pintadas de negro empezaron a desmoronarse poco a poco, la pintura negra empezó a despegarse como si de piel se tratara dejando una habitación completamente blanca, que hacía daño a los ojos.

Observé por todos lados, hasta que al girarme vi la silueta de Soul dándome la espalda, tocando un piano blanco precioso.

A través del traje de rayas oscuro se podía apreciar cómo estaba tenso y sus músculos se contraían.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me dijo sin apenas haberme visto ni un segundo. Seguía tocando, pero no era la típica melodía que interpretaría Soul.

No podía hablar. Soul suspiró y se levantó de la banqueta en la que se encontraba. Se acercó a mi insoportablemente lento. Me di cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

Y cuando lo tuve en frente de mí, lo vi.

Su piel era de un color pálido que me recordaba a la nata, pero no era la tonalidad blanquecina y casi transparente que poseía desde la primera vez que le vi.

Era la primera vez que veía sus mejillas sonrosadas con un tono natural. Saludable. Y sus ojos brillaban con una felicidad increíble. No eran los ojos rojos como la sangre y apagados, como recordaba.

Su cuerpo estaba aquí completamente. No estaba casi desvanecido. Estaba aquí, a mi lado. Si alargaba un poco la mano… podría incluso sentir su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que luché por alzar mi mano hacia él… _no podía_.

_¿Qué clase de tortura es esta?_

Vi como Soul sonreía de lado al verme. Pero no era alegre o dulce como suele ser.

Era irónica y siniestra.

- ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele no poder tocarme? – empezó a caminar de lado a lado. - ¿Te molesta tenerme tan cerca y a la vez… tan lejos? – se acercó a mi susurrando esa última palabra casi sobre mis labios. Podía sentir su aliento y su respiración lenta y pausada sobre mí.

- Te sientes impotente – volvió a alejarse de mi – Y te molesta no poder hacer un simple movimiento – se encogió de hombros.

Nos inundó un denso silencio que iba presionando cada vez más mi estómago.

- ¿Sabes? – hizo una pausa. – Esto te va a doler mucho más que un simple sentimiento en el que jamás has creído y que ni si quiera eres consciente que tienes ahí dentro – señaló mi pecho.

- Te odio – sus ojos carmesí se clavaron en mí, como sus palabras, que ahora se sentían como cientos de cuchillos atravesando mi estómago.

Inconscientemente caí al suelo de rodillas con todo mi peso. Pero no sentía ningún dolor.

No levanté la cabeza, observaba las deportivas que llevaba Soul ir de un lado a otro caminando tranquilamente.

- No sé cómo he podido aguantar tanto tiempo a tu lado – su voz tenía cierto ápice de asco o desprecio que hacía que cada uno de los cuchillos de antes se clavaran más hondo.

- Eres una niña estúpida que solo piensa en sí misma. – De nuevo, molesto silencio.

- ¿Tu vida es un cuento de hadas? – se arrodilló ante mí, quedando a mi altura y algo hizo que yo elevara la vista hasta posarla en sus ojos. – Mi vida ha sido un completo sufrimiento. – Seguí observando mi propio reflejo en sus ojos.

- ¿Crees que cuando llegaste la cosa mejoró? – empezó a reírse secamente y dentro de mí se sintió doloroso por alguna razón. – No. Nada ha mejorado. Solo ha empeorado.

_'Para, por favor'_

- Siempre te he odiado. Desde la primera vez que te vi, con esas coletas estúpidas – pasó sus largos dedos por mi cabello lacio del color de la ceniza, atado por una goma pequeña. Soltó la goma bruscamente, rompiéndola. Y después hizo lo mismo con la otra, dejando que cayera mi pelo largo por la espalda, y el flequillo a mis ojos.

- No eres más que una niñata engreída que solo piensa en sí misma. – Agarró mi pelo con su puño.

_'No sé si podré aguantar más… Para'_

- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué yo iba a ser tu Príncipe azul montado sobre un caballo blanco? – espetó, estirándome del pelo y obligándome a alzar la cabeza. Sentí una risa ahogada y triste viniendo de su garganta.

- Yo no soy un príncipe, Maka. Soy un asesino.

_'Eso no es cierto… matas a la gente que se lo merece… para'_

- Si tuviera que venir en un caballo creo que más bien sería uno negro – siguió apretando su puño que hacía una coleta con mi pelo, ahora enredado. – Estoy muy jodido Maka, soy una persona sumida en eterna oscuridad – dijo en un susurro que me hizo estremecer.

_'No es así… No creas eso de ti… Me estás… haciendo daño'_

- Y apareciste tú – hizo una mueca burlona – creyendo que podrías salvarme. ¡Y una mierda! – apretó aún más mi cabello que empezaba a dolerme realmente por los estirones. – Yo no podré salir nunca de aquí. Yo… me quedaré encerrado aquí para siempre – dijo aflojando su atadura y pasando sus dedos por mí cabello. Un gesto demasiado cuidadoso para lo que estaba haciendo antes. Soltó un suspiro.

- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que voy a hacer. – De pronto, alzó su mano derecha posándola en mi pecho. Y aunque sabía lo que iba a hacer… Se sentía cálida sobre mi piel. Realmente cálida. Observé como se relamía los labios de puro placer. Unos segundos más tarde, ya había atravesado mi piel y sentía como buscaba algo dentro de mí. Sin yo poder ni querer pararlo. Resignada.

De pronto, en un lugar que ni si quiera sabía que existía dentro de mí, noté como abrazaba el centro de mi cuerpo y con su dedo pulgar lo acariciaba cariñosamente, como si fuera un tesoro.

Lo arrancó poco a poco mientras sentía como mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se separaban, como los vínculos de esa alma con mi cuerpo. Lo último que sentí fue el frío suelo contra mi mejilla a contraste con las cálidas lágrimas que bañaban todo mi rostro.

Y lo último que vi… como Soul, esa persona que con el tiempo se hizo tan especial para mí, se tragaba mi alma blanca y pura.

Y negro… todo negro.

Hasta que después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, una voz a lo lejos consiguió despertarme de esa inconsciencia.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ese somnífero no puede haber hecho que duermas tanto! ¡Levántate,**_ joder_**!

Sentí como de repente la cara se me enfriaba y pequeñas gotas corrían por todo mi cuello y pecho. Después de no sé si una hora o diez minutos entreabrí los ojos con dificultad y me quedé paralizaba al ver donde me encontraba.

La sala de... _música_.

Intenté levantarme pero en cuanto moví mis piernas y manos algo me quemó tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos. Hice una mueca de dolor.

- Buenas tardes – dijo alguien detrás de mí. Una voz conocida.

- Arashi… - mi voz sonaba seca y débil. - ¿Por qué..? – no me dejó terminar la frase, puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y sonrió de forma siniestra. Sus ojos azules profundos observaban cada milímetro de mí.

- Oh.. no tiembles, preciosa. No te voy a hacer daño… - pasó su dedo pulgar por mi barbilla produciéndome una extraña sensación de náuseas.

_'No me toques… no me toques…'_

Aparté como pude mi rostro de sus falsas caricias y, sorprendido, soltó una media sonrisa.

- Oh no, yo de ti no haría eso. Cuanto mejor te portes más bien lo pasaremos los dos.

_'Lo pasarás..'_ Pensé para mis adentros.

- No durarás mucho aquí. Te pillarán. – Dije en un susurro.

- No lo creo. Esta aula está abandonada. Y tengo la llave. – se acercó a mi poco a poco y se agachó a mi altura.

- Podría gritar en cualquier momento, es más, voy a hacerlo ahora mis… - y sin dejarme terminar puso la hoja de un cuchillo sobre mis labios. Me sonrió burlonamente.

- Te he dicho – empezó a mover el cuchillo sobre mis labios – que si te portas bien los dos saldremos ganando – dirigió el cuchillo a mi mejilla derecha e hizo un profundo corte a lo largo de ella. Reprimí el impulso de gemir del dolor. No quería darle esa satisfacción.

- Así que… sé buena chica, ¿vale? – dijo en un tono dulzón asqueroso mientras pasaba su dedo por el corte que, ahora estaba algo hinchado y rojo y se llevó su dedo bañado por la sangre a la boca, chupándolo. _Qué imagen más repulsiva_.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – susurré entrecortadamente. Arashi sonrió con esa sonrisa espeluznante y me alzó los brazos atados por una áspera cuerda, apoyándolos en la pared por encima de mi cabeza y poniéndose encima de mis muslos.

- Divertirme. No me gusta repetir las cosas, Maka, así que atiende – dijo tan cerca de mí que pude sentir su repulsivo aliento.

- Esto – acarició mi mano para luego llevar sus dedos a las cuerdas de mis muñecas – son un tipo de cuerda muy especial. Cuanto más te mueves… más daño hacen, quemándote la piel de forma un poco violenta. – dijo sin separar ni un segundo sus ojos azules de los míos verdes. – Igual con las de tus tobillos. – pasó su otra mano por detrás de su cuerpo acariciando mis muslos estirados.

Cada caricia de sus dedos me ponía la piel de gallina. Y no de una forma demasiado agradable.

- Así que será mejor que no te muevas… No quieres dejar unas feas marcas en tu piel… ¿verdad? – dijo sobre mi cuello.

_'Para… Para… Para…' _Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar mis mejillas._ 'Para... no lo hagas... no...'_

* * *

_**SOUL POV:**_

- Estúpida Maka… - dije al salir de su habitación dejándola con el violador. Encima que soy siempre yo el que aparece después de una pelea, como un maldito perro faldero, ella se va con el otro… ¡Pues vale! No iré más. La próxima vez será ella la que ruegue por verme. ¡Lo juro!

Pasé todo el resto del día en la azotea del internado, hasta que me aburrí de no hacer nada, además de no parar de pensar en lo que Maka y su "amigo" estarían haciendo.

_'Quizá me he equivocado… y estoy destinado a quedarme en este mundo atrapado para siempre por no haber valorado la vida que tuve… Quizá me he equivocado y Maka no es la mitad a la que debo proteger hasta el dia de su muerte…'_

Suspiré levantándome de un salto y dirigiéndome tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos a hacer mi visita diaria a la única compañía que ha estado siempre ahí, desde el principio.

Miré por las ventanas del pasillo. A estas horas casi todos los alumnos estaban ya en sus habitaciones. Afuera, el cielo estaba completamente inundado por una densa capa de oscuridad, si no fuera por los pequeños agujeros en esa capa que dejaban entrar algo de luz, llamados estrellas.

Suspiré al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de música y atravesé la pared como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Me quedé paralizado al ver a una Maka semidesnuda y amordazada, con el pelo suelto y desordenado cayendo por su pecho y observándome con lágrimas en todo su rostro y un corte inmenso y profundo en su mejilla.

- Soul… E-estaba… r-rogando… p-para que vinieras... – sonrió amarga y tristemente mientras otra lágrima bajaba por su ojo izquierdo.

Y en ese preciso momento comprendí cuatro cosas.

_La primera_, que el mundo se me venía abajo al ver a Maka llorar y en ese estado. _La segunda_, que iba a matar a ese cabrón de Arashi, ya que era obvio que ninguna otra persona podría haber hecho algo así._ La tercera_, que jamás juraría que solo acudiría a ella cuando rogara verme._ Y la cuarta...  
_

Que debía proteger a mi alma predestinada para poder deshacerme de todos mis pecados en la vida… y para dejar de ser alguien oscuro y dirigirme a la luz…

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? *w* A mi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, aun que me ha resultado algo difícil... Pobre Makaa T_T _

_¿Os ha resultado pesado? D: Decidme si preferís los capítulos más o menos de este "largo" o mejor más cortitos como antes. _

_Por cierto, no sé como, pero el PC se me ha arreglado solo, así que ahora subiré más a menudo. _

_Que más... Ah, ¡Gracias por todos los revieeeeeeeews! ¡Sois amor! Me anima muchísimo ver que os gusta mi historia, yo no la considero muy buena pero si os gusta, ¡está claro que la continuaré! _

_Espero vuestros reviews diciéndome que os parece, como ya sabéis, me encanta escuchar cualquier tipo de opinión o crítica para mejorar... ¡Incluso a veces me emociono al ver que os ha enganchado tanto este Fic! *w*_

_Creo que nada más que decir... de nuevo, muchas gracias por haber leído este cap y por haber dando una oportunidad a este FanFic, y muchísimas gracias si dejas un review!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima! **¡ABRAZOS Y BESOS VIRTUALEEEEEEES!**_


End file.
